Talk:Discerning the Transmundane
The order of buttons to push did not match with my play through. Some research needs to be done. I was able to do it by randomly pushing buttons until it finally unlocked. Is there a clue somewhere in game? A better write up on that portion is sorely needed. Magor1988 (talk) 09:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Level requirement? I believe there is a level requirement for this quest. At level 1 when I give the lexicon back to Septimus he says "Septimus will call for you if he needs your assistance further". I will keep things updated. 12:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I think its 15...thats when the courier came looking for me. Sam Abken (talk) 22:46, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Possible glitch? Ring of Namira Does this ring possibly keep you from harvesting blood? I don't seem to be harvesting blood while looting their bodies and this seems like the most likely reason the quest is now broken. Any help would be appreciated. (And yes, I have tried without the ring on afterwords). Skål! (talk) 08:55, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Help! What do I do with this stuff after the quest is over? After this quest I have "The Elder Scroll" still in my inventory. It says its a quest item so I cant drop it. It weighs 20 pounds! I also still have the other quest items like the runed lexicon and whatnot. I can't drop them (including the 20 pound scroll) because they are quest items... anyone know what I'm supposed to do with this stuff now that the quest is done? You take the scroll to the college of mages and sell it to the librarian he gives you 2000g. Septimus Stuck After giving him the blood he unlocks the box and walks in. Then he just stands there. He'll drift down back to the entrance a little then retake his place in front of the book. He is busy, and I can't read the book.Jolipinator (talk) 17:21, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I am having the exact same issue, no solution yet. will try to find one Bsua (talk) 17:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC)bsua Looting quest items After Septimus' death I tried looting the essence extractor and runed lexicon from him just to see what happens, though neither have any value to them and only the essence extractor weighs anything. I was able to drop the extractor, but the lexicon was stuck in my inventory. I then reloaded to just before his death and checked his body again (without actually looting the items this time), that when I noticed a difference in the lexicon. In the first instance when I looted the item it was a reddish pink. When I reloaded it was back to its original colours. Also, does anyone know if the lexicon is useful to have or is it only needed for the one quest? 05:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Box I'm wondering if this could be a slight nod to Hellraiser with box and the lexicon and how you manipulate them to call something demonic. 05:59, December 7, 2011 (UTC) The Dwemer puzzle cube is a reference to Hellraiser, that's for sure. [[User:GlassJAw667|'Rocco']] 06:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) well, now i have both the scribed lexicon and the sphere. undropable. snyone? Bsua (talk) 09:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC)bsua